The present invention generally relates to navigational user interface elements.
It is common to have more text, data, or information than will fit on a display screen at one time. One conventional approach to resolve this issue is to allow a user to scroll up or down a page or screen. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional scrollbar which can be utilized for this purpose. However, a need exists for improvement in user interface elements facilitating the display, entry, or editing of data. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.